10 things I love about you
by Bound for You
Summary: Freddie has to write ten things he loves about Sam. Minor Seddie. I don't own iCarly


It was a regular old Tuesday: Went to school, did homework rehearsed iCarly, and came straight home, to finish 'that' project. I really wish I hadn't taken Communications, seeings how it was the only class that Sam Puckett had ever given two turds about,(well except Home Ec and Foreign Food) but I didn't think about her way with people until that Tuesday.

See Monday we had got our second semester schedule and just walked around school. Sam wasn't here because, well lets just say Mrs. Jenkins , her probation officer, saw her doing something suspicious. So anyway, today was the first official day of Communications. The teacher Mrs. van Daan decided to give us a little assignment straight off into the semester. It was suppost to be simple. It was until she partnered us up. Anyone want to guess who I got stuck with? Sam. Which only made the assignment complicated.

Ten Things-I love about you. It was based on Mrs. van Daan's favorite movie, only backwards and more stressful. We had to compose a list of ten things we love about our partner, (5 inner and 5 outer) and write a 50 to 100 (or more if you feel like it but it isn't required) word reason why we love that about them. Everyone thought that me and Sam had it made. We were 'Best Friends' and it 'Isn't fair that [we] got stuck together'. But what they don't realize is how tough it is on me. I mean sure I do love some of her quirks in a since but really, 10 things on a person who has scarred me in Mental, Psychical,and Emotional ways? You try it. Its not as easy as it seems.

So I take a deep breath and put a number one and start what might take the whole night to complete.

One. Sam is hysterical (inner)- If you didn't already know Sam and me work on the webshow iCarly together, with our other best friend Carly Shay. With no offence to Carly, I have to say Sam makes the show. She has a way of always saying a one liner at the right time, or adding just the right amount of her personality to make the punch-line ten times better. In everyday life too, she has a way of cheering you up, even after she abuses you to the point of which you want to kill yourself or rather have her kill you.

Two. Her random singing (outer)- You wouldn't know it if you weren't close to her, but Sam loves to sing. If you paid more attention, you would realize was at the most random moments too. We would cross the street with Carly and Spencer in a straight line and she would start singing "Oh! Darling" by The Beatles, her favorite song off of Abbey Road. She never sings the complete song either just a verse or the chorus, but it was just one of those thing that made Sam, Sam. It also made you take notice of the little things about her as well.

Three. Her way of incorporating herself into everything she does(inner)- Take three people (one boy, one girl, and Sam) and have them right the same sentence with one word different, you could guess Sam's out of the bunch every time. It is just a little thing about her. You notice it when she tells a joke, or does her makeup. Anyone could say or do the Sam thing that she just did but it wouldn't be half as great or remarkable as the way Sam did it. Its just one little thing that makes Sam such a remarkable person to everyone around her-including me.

Four. She's a people's person (outer)- No matter how much we fight, or she hurts me, I still can't imagine my life without her. I think about why this is and I realize it is her people skills. Sure she might be a little rough around the edges but no one hates her. Everyone likes Sam (well everyone but Missy) they all want to be around her and the Aura in which she gives off. Nobody every gives off the slightest bit of uncertainty about what they think of her, she is just one of those people. I don't really understand it myself but I have fallen under her spell.

Five. Her persistence(inner)- She always gets what she wants, no matter what it takes. She begs and she pleads and eventually no matter what it is she gets what she wants. Like the other day she asked me for money, I said no because he debt is now Three Hundred Eighty-Seven dollars and Ten cents on me alone. But within three minutes she raised her debt to the four hundreds, and this was with absolutely no physical harm or blackmail, what so ever. She uses this in good ways (when we made her collect donations for charity, she raised the most money) and bad ways (see example above.)

Six. Her bangs (outer)- This seems like such a small thing, but it just helps me when it comes to thinking about Sam as a female. In the day time the annoy her like all other girls hair annoy them in some way, shape or form. She has to keep pushing them out of her face and out of her eyes. While on Friday nights, when she stays at Carly's and we all fall asleep on the couch, the fall into her face and create a warm mystical light about her and all the little things that I despise about her float away. With the bangs se becomes the person she is afraid to let most people see.

Seven. The name game we play (inner)- It has occurred to me that almost every time she inters a room, Sam gives me a new nick name, with Fred as the base. Some of them are okay (Freddie-O, Fredmeme Benson) and some are just down right cruel (fredweird, fredpuss, fredifer...) but deep down ( like the heel of my foot deep down) I know that it is out of friendship love or hate if you were to ask her. So to be honest I pretend to be bothered by the ones that hurt, and appreciate the nice ones, just because I know it brings a smile to her face.

converse(outer)-Yes I admit it, I love the smell old 'I have been wearing these things for the past three years' black converse. Those shoes have a lot of sentimental value to me. They have been there when we kissed, and they how touched every inch of my body, and that includes the area of which Sam and I differ greatly. The shoes are Sam. I see others wear them and it isn't the same. They are Sam in a shoe: classic, always in style and see number 4. I couldn't imagine same without them. I wouldn't want to see anything else on her feet anyway.

(inner)- I don't think Sam is a big liar- sure she lies more than most, but when you think about it they weren't actually big things. I mean she never fears to tell me about my flaws and is never afraid that she will hurt me in the process. I think that even though she can come off mean because of the bluntness of it all, she does it because she wants me to become a person she could like. After I hit puberty she seemed to lighten up and tell me how i should fix myself. She is honestly one of the most honest people I know.

Ten. Her lips (outer)- The soft, pink, never chapped, or too glossed lips of hers are what I pine fore. They feel so perfect against mine, the are the perfect balance of not too dry, but at the same time not too wet. I love the lips of the beastly woman named Samantha. The make her emotions ten times more outstanding. They are the little things that can make me have jelly knees and I wish they were mine to obsess over all alone. Not the one way the it ever so seemed to be where Sam let other guys have them. Can't she see those lips and mine are perfect for another?

I finished my list about three hours later. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I was lucky though, because Sam would never have to read this list of mine, only our teacher would. Maybe I would keep it forever as a memorabilia if I ever get the nerve to ask her out. I only wish I knew what she would have wrote about me, if she actually did her she doesn't which is just another one of those things that I love about Sam, she doesn't take anyones orders. Except for mine, when I say five, four,three,two.


End file.
